


The Fear Of...

by GaySorcerer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers
Genre: Camping, M/M, They CAMPING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySorcerer/pseuds/GaySorcerer
Summary: The Young Avengers share their fears.





	The Fear Of...

“I fear myself.” The faster twin said, looking at his hands. “I fear… hurting innocent people, killing them.” The speedster continued, looking at the rest of the group.

Tommy wasn’t the type to share. But the rest of the team was sharing.

Kate feared being left behind.

Cassie feared losing loved ones.

Eli feared being a failure.

”I second that, Thomas… I fear my future. Nate called. No surprise. Nate was going to become Kang The Conqueror. Who wouldn’t be afraid of that?  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
”Teddy? What about you?”  
⠀⠀⠀  
Billy’s attention filtered toward Teddy, strong, kind, caring, loveable, Teddy. His boyfriend. The reality warper reached to grab his hand and squeezed it gently.⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
”I think I fear… being an outcast, being replaced, being forced to be someone I don’t want to be.” Teddy said, holding onto Billy’s hand and slowly looked towards his boyfriend. “And of course, losing you.”  
⠀⠀  
”Can you two leave the make out session until we get into our tents?” Tommy asked, causing both boys to turn red and laugh awkwardly. “Anyway, Billy? What do you fear?.”

Pause

Silence

”Uh, nothing…”

Liar.

”Awe c’mon Billy!”

”… I fear… my powers too, my every thought, wish, emotion, every action, every time I speak I have to be careful I don’t accidentally summon some type of monster, or change the corse of history or something!” Deep breath, Teddy squeezes his hand. “… I fear myself, my powers, my powers potential…” He mumbled before feeling himself being pulled into s hug, Teddy wrapping his arms around Billy.


End file.
